1. Field
The following description relates to a mobile system to securely transmit private information for use in a service.
2. Description of Related Art
Private information may be required to be securely transmitted in a network. As an example, information including identification information such as a social security number of a user, an ID and password for a specific service, credit information such as a credit card number, and the like, may be required to be securely transmitted to a corresponding system without exposure to another user or to another system. Particularly, since the private information is transmitted through open space via a radio signal in a wireless network environment, secure transmission of the private information is desired. The private information of the user may be stored in a mobile device of the user and used for processing a service. The mobile device having portability and mobility may need to maintain the portability and mobility of the mobile device when performing the transmission of the private information, and at the same time, may substantially need to maintain security. That is, a method for more securely and conveniently transmitting the private information stored in the mobile device may be needed.